Descubriendo la verdad
by carlita-chan uchiha
Summary: A punto de iniciar la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Sasuke descubre la verdad sobre su clan y debe tomar una decisión al respecto. ¿Destruirá todo lo que su hermano protegió con su vida o protegerá a la aldea que lo vio nacer y que tanto dolor le causó?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic y luego de tenerlo pensado más de un año, he podido plasmarlo y me ha gustado como quedó. Antes de olvidarme, más adelante los personajes tendrán un leve cambio en sus personalidades pero conservarán su esencia. Quiero agradecer y dedicar este fic a mi querida hermana Nagisa Valliere que me ayudó dando su opinión, su apoyo incondicional y me incentivó a publicarlo. Hermana gracias por todo (léase con la voz de Sasuke-kun jeje), te amodoro... Sin más que decirle más que disfruten de la lectura y que dejen reviews con sus opiniones (me harían muy feliz asi puedo mejorar), los dejo leer...

Ja ne!

**Capítulo 1: **

*** ~ ~ * Normal POV**

Era una cueva oscura y húmeda. No se lograba ver nada, pero su corazón lo sentía. Estaba seguro de que su hermano se encontraba allí, podía sentir su chackra al final del camino. No vaciló ni un minuto más. Sus pasos eran seguros, él estaba ahí por una razón: venganza. Se pasó años entrenando como loco, pero al fin llegó el día; el día en que vengaría a su clan. Por fin lograría vivir en paz. Siguió el túnel hasta el final, encontrándose así con aquel ser despreciable que no sólo asesinó a su familia, sino que lo cargó con la responsabilidad de vengarlos. Aquél que lo torturó todas las noches en sus sueños con las imágenes de la muerte de sus seres queridos. Ese maldito que no le permitió ser feliz de nuevo con los que pensaba que podía formar su nueva familia. Esta vez lo lograría, cumpliría su objetivo. Dio unos pasos más hasta que divisó una sombra y escuchó:

– Así que has llegado hasta aquí eh ototo...

– Déjate de palabrerías, no he venido aquí para hablar. Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que hiciste "aniki" – respondió mordazmente el pelinegro menor.

– Hmp, ¿y crees que tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarme? – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Uchiha mayor.

Un kunai fue lanzado hacia éste, pero cuando lo iba a atravesar, se convirtió en una parva de cuervos.

– No escaparás esta vez – le gritó Sasuke corriendo tras él.

Llegó a una sala iluminada débilmente con antorchas. Pudo divisar un asiento de piedra y el símbolo Uchiha grabado en las paredes. Itachi estaba sentado y con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro:

– Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque has logrado obtener unos ojos como los míos, ¿cierto? ¿Mataste a tu mejor amigo como te dije aquella vez?

– Hmp, no voy a conseguir ese poder de la forma que tú quieres...te mataré sólo con la fuerza de mi odio.

– ¿No crees que estas siendo ingenuo? Estás soñando despierto ototo.

– Pues yo lo convertiré en realidad– y sin más, invocó muchos kunais y shuriken, iniciando así una gran lucha.

Ambos repelían las armas y las esquivaban perfectamente. Sasuke saco su katana y demostrando una gran destreza con ella, atravesó a Itachi, pero éste se transformó nuevamente en cuervos. Rápidamente activó su Sharingan y una vez que encontró a su hermano, corrió hacia él. Puño contra puño, chocaron causando un gran estrépito. Sasuke intentó dar un golpe al costado izquierdo del Akatsuki, quien lo bloqueó con mucha habilidad y lo tomó del brazo para luego estamparlo contra la pared. Creó un clon e inmovilizó casi por completo al Uchiha menor:

– ¿Y así pretendes ganarme? Das pena... ¿quieres saber por qué te he dejado vivo hasta ahora?

Sasuke intentaba inútilmente zafarse del agarre de su hermano, pero al oír sus palabras, su ira incrementó, logrando darle un cabezazo a Itachi quien retrocedió, alejándose lo suficiente para no recibir otro ataque directo.

– Hmp – sacó su katana nuevamente y con un Chidori Nagashi atravesó el asiento de piedra – Tu genjutsu no funcionará conmigo.

– Has progresado Sasuke, pero no lo suficiente – dijo Itachi, pues había esquivado ese golpe mortal por unos centímetros – Pero antes de continuar con esto, debes saber algo. Existe un Uchiha más en este mundo y ésa es la razón por la que sigues vivo.

– ¿Otro Uchiha? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Me tomas por idiota?!

– Su nombre es Uchiha Madara.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa, primero que nada quiero disculparme por demorarme tanto en actualizar... Las razones son que me fui de vacaciones (horribles por cierto), mi notebook no funciona bien y encima debo empezar a estudiar para los examenes finales en la uni...en fin si me demoro con el siguiente capi ya sabes el por qué...sin mas que decir, les dejo leer y si quieren más del fic, dejen un review :3

Ja ne!

**Capítulo 2**

– Su nombre es Uchiha Madara.

– Hmp – con una sonrisa burlona – Uchiha Madara murió hace mucho. Ya no sabes que inventar.

– ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? Si de todas formas esto acaba hoy. Sólo debes saber que no está vivo por casualidad – hizo una pausa y luego agregó – ¿Sabes cuáles son los efectos del uso del Mangekyo Sharingan?

Un silencio reinó entre ellos por unos segundos.

– Bien, veo que no. El Mangekyo Sharingan causa ceguera. Mientras más lo usas, es mayor la luz que se escapa de tus ojos. Y sólo existe una forma de contrarrestar esto, ¿te imaginas cuál puede ser?

– ¿Un transplante? – Itachi asintió – ¿así de simple? – dijo el pelinegro menor absorto en sus pensamientos.

– No. Sólo puedes hacerlo si los nuevos ojos son de un lazo sanguíneo directo.

Sasuke se horrorizó al escuchar esta declaración, pero no lo demostró.

– Entonces, ¿para eso me dejaste con vida? – un tono lleno de ira se iba apoderando de su voz.

– Hmp, que bueno que entendiste rápido.

– Y, ¿qué tiene que ver Madara en esto? – quiso saber Sasuke a punto de explotar.

– Madara es el único Uchiha que ha logrado obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

– Y tu quieres obtener el mismo poder para matarlo – completó el pelinegro menor.

– Así es. Sólo lo hago por poder. Como te dije aquella vez, quiero medir mi fuerza. Seré el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y el más poderoso – una sonrisa cínica atravesó el rostro de Itachi – Así que ¡ven aquí ototo y dame tus ojos!

– Hmp, no estuve entrenando tantos años para nada. Te demostraré lo que es el poder y acabaré contigo de una buena vez.

Ambos hicieron unas posiciones de manos y exclamaron:

– Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu – dos bolas gigantes de fuego chocaron creando una onda expansiva. Ninguno cedía, el poder de ambos jutsus estaba igualado. Entonces el Uchiha mayor activó el Mangekyo Sharingan y dijo:

– Amaterasu – unas llamas negras aparecieron arrasando con todo a su paso, incluyendo las bolas de fuego antes realizadas y se acercaban peligrosamente a su hermano menor.

Sasuke activó la segunda etapa de su marca de maldición para cubrirse.

– Es inútil ototo, esas llamas no se apagan con nada – pero no alcanzó a decir más nada, pues su hermano había desaparecido – ¡¿qué?! ¿dónde está?

Miró hacia arriba y notó en el techo una grieta lo suficientemente grande para que alguien pudiese escapar por ahí.

Al atravesarla, pudo notar a su hermano parado en lo más alto de un muro y una tormenta eléctrica amenazaba con desatarse.

– ¿No querías pelear? Ven aquí y demuestra lo que tienes – le dijo provocándolo.

– Hmp, si eso quieres, eso tendrás. No escaparás de esto. Admira este jutsu que he perfeccionado – levantó su mano con el Chidori resplandeciendo, que se unió en el cielo a un enorme dragón eléctrico. Sasuke apuntó con su dedo a Itachi y exclamó:

– Kirin – a la velocidad de la luz, el dragón impactó donde se encontraba su hermano. Todo a su alrededor era fuego y escombros. No se podía ver rastros del Uchiha mayor.

De repente, un enorme escudo rojo en forma de guerrero, se alzó entre los escombros y las cenizas:

– Contempla mi defensa absoluta ototo, Susanoo –

No podía creerlo. Su hermano seguía vivo después de aquello y ya no le quedaba chackra para contrarrestarlo.

El pelinegro mayor se acercaba lentamente a su hermano, tociendo sangre y perdiendo el poder del Susanoo con cada paso que daba.

– Escúchame bien Sasuke, no todo es lo que parece. Cuídate de aquellos que quieran engañarte y usarte. Busca las guaridas Uchihas. Revísalas, estoy seguro que allí encontrarás lo que necesitas para ver la luz.

Sasuke estaba atónito por las palabras de su hermano. No entendía cómo podía estar de pie aún y sus palabras lo confundieron más.

– No entiendo a qué te refieres. Si vas a matarme, ¿por qué me dices esto?

– Sasuke – Itachi sonrió; estaba sólo a dos pasos de él – Valora lo que tienes y no dejes que la felicidad se escape de tus manos. Recuerda mis palabras, porque no habrá una próxima vez – dicho esto, golpeó la frente de su hermano con dos dedos como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños y luego cayó al suelo ya sin un atisbo de vida.

Su aniki había muerto. Consiguió cumplir su objetivo al fin. No más pesadillas en las noches, no más remordimiento por no haber podido hacer nada por su familia. Entonces... ¿por qué se sentía pésimo, vacío?, ¿por qué le dolía el pecho? No pudo aguantar más y cayó rendido, perdiendo la conciencia.

Una figura que había presenciado escondida entre las sombras toda la lucha, se acercó a los hermanos y se los llevó antes de que alguien más los encontrara.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la demora pero entre que me volví a enfermar y que estoy estudiando pues...hay que agregarle que ahora estoy trabajando asi que menos tiempo tengo de escribir pero lo intento...Estoy algo desanimada pues este fic no ha tenido muchas respuestas y espero que ese cambie con el próximo capi...Sin más que decirles, los dejo leer...Si quieren que continúe con el fic, dejen un review (no sean malitos T-T )

Ja ne!

**Capítulo 3**

Silencio y oscuridad es todo lo que podía apreciar. De pronto, sintió cómo alguien lo llamaba y pudo divisar una tenue luz:

– Sasuke-kun – era una voz melodiosa, dulce. La conocía pero no sabía de dónde.

– ¿Quién eres? – se animó a preguntar.

– Sasuke-kun te estamos esperando, por favor regresa.

Pudo sentir un aroma a cerezos y la luz se volvió de color rosa. Una punzada de dolor en la cabeza lo asaltó. Abrió sus ojos e intentó moverse, pero le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Examinó con detenimiento cada rincón de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Sólo había una cama, un antiguo escritorio algo deteriorado por el paso de los años, unas vendas y medicina encima de él. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas y el lugar sólo estaba iluminado por un par de velas.  
La puerta se abrió y por ella pasó un hombre enmascarado, de cabello negro corto, cubierto por una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

– Veo que ya despertaste.

Muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

– ¿Quién eres y qué hago aquí?

– Si sigues vivo es porque no soy tu enemigo, ¿no lo crees?

– Hmp.

– Estabas a punto de morir y te salvé. Deberías ser más agradecido.

– Todavía no respondes mis preguntas – dijo mordaz el pelinegro más joven.

– Soy el que te revelará la verdad sobre tu clan. Mereces saberlo.

Silencio absoluto. Ninguno hizo ademán de continuar, por lo que el extraño sujeto suspiró de cansancio y prosiguió:

– Déjame mostrártelo – el Sharingan se asomó por el único orificio de la máscara, pero inmediatamente unas llamas negras lo cubrieron.

– ¡Ahhhhhh! – Sasuke tapó su ojo derecho por el dolor que lo invadía mientras unas gotas de sangre se escurrían de él.

El hombre misterioso se levantó del suelo donde había caído, logrando controlar ese jutsu infernal. Por poco y termina rostizado.

–"Maldito Itachi" – pensó, seguramente él le había puesto esa trampa para evitar que lograra su objetivo.

– Bien, si no puedo mostrártelo, será a la antigua – esperó a que el Uchiha respondiera pero como sólo obtuvo silencio, continuó – ¿Sabes cuál fue el motivo de tu hermano para haber hecho tal atrocidad?

– Poder – se limitó a decir el pelinegro menor.

El enmascarado negó con la cabeza – Te equivocas, eso es lo que él te dijo. En realidad fue una misión que le asignaron.

– ¿Una misión? ¿Crees que soy idiota? No sería capaz de hacer algo así porque se lo ordenen.

– Pues así fue, ¿y sabes quién lo mandó a acabar con los de su sangre? Su querida aldea. Itachi trabajaba como doble espía, pues el clan quería revelarse contra el Hokage y tomar el poder. Los viejos del Consejo nunca confiaron en los Uchiha y mandaron a tu hermano a conseguir información. Cuando se enteraron, tomaron la decisión de exterminarlos.

– ¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices. Estás mintiendo – toda esa información le daba vueltas en la cabeza y la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

– ¿Para qué querría mentirte? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

No supo que contestar. Por un lado, el dolor y las inmensas ganas de destruir Konoha lo embargaban y por el otro, recordaba las últimas palabras de su hermano. Se decidió por terminar de escuchar el relato y luego pensaría su siguiente paso.

– Como decía, al enterarse de la decisión, Itachi pensó desesperadamente una solución. No quería ver a su familia morir, pero tampoco deseaba que se desatara una guerra civil en la aldea que tanto amaba y que lo vio nacer. Al final resolvió hacer un acuerdo con esos vejestorios. Él se encargaría de aniquilar al clan a cambio de que dejaran vivir a su querido hermano y lo protegieran. Fue un precio muy caro el que tuvo que pagar, pero no podía vivir con la idea de que dañaran a la persona más importante para él. Esos malditos aceptaron y una noche de luna llena, dieron la orden. Yo observaba todo desde las sombras y le ofrecí mi ayuda a tu hermano, ya que él no podría con todos. Itachi estaba devastado cuando terminamos, después de dejarte inconsciente, ¿entiendes ahora? No era él de quien debías tomar venganza. Era de Konoha. Escúchame bien, te ayudaré si es lo que quieres. Recuerda que destruyeron tu vida y la de tu hermano sin importarles nada.

– ¿Por qué quieres tú desaparecer Konoha, Madara? – preguntó Sasuke una vez terminó de hablar el enmascarado.

El Uchiha mayor se sorprendió de haber sido descubierto. Sin embargo sonrió malévolamente detrás de su máscara, pues si el chico sabía quién era, no se iba a negar a lo que tenía planeado, pues no sería tan tonto de intentar enfrentarlo y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba.

– Tengo un asunto personal con ellos. Pero dime, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!disculpen la demora pero mucho que hacer y poco el tiempo jeje aquí les traje un nuevo capi y espero que compense lo cortito de los anteriores...no me maten cuando lo lean jeje sin mas que decir, espero que les agrade y si quieren conti dejen un review...**

**Ja ne!**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Ese mismo día en la mañana, en la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, bien conocida como Konoha, una pelirosa se desperezaba tranquilamente, sin tener idea alguna sobre lo que le depararía el día. Había soñado con él una vez más. Con aquel día en que se fue y con el momento en que lo habían encontrado en esa guarida tan repugnante de Orochimaru. Sólo que había una diferencia a sus sueños habituales. Todo cambiaba de escena, Sasuke acababa de cumplir con su objetivo pero estaba muy mal herido. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo y su respiración se dificultaba cada segundo que pasaba. Ella corrió hacia él. Intentó curarlo pero no lograba parar la hemorragia que tenía. Llorando desesperadamente, le gritó:

– Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun por favor resiste. Sasuke-kun te estamos esperando, vuelve por favor. Te curaremos, debes resistir.

En ese momento, despertó. Todo fue muy extraño.

_– __"¿Por qué sigo pensando en él? Si lo único que hizo fue lastimarme y abandonarnos. Hasta intentó asesinarnos"_ – pensó.

Luego de darles muchas vueltas al asunto, se decidió por olvidarlo. Recordó que se encontraba sola, pues sus padres se habían ido de viaje el día anterior a la Aldea de la Arena.

De pronto, sintió unos golpes en la puerta.

_– __"Qué raro, ¿quién será tan temprano?"_ – pensó.

Al abrir, se encontró con un sujeto alto con una máscara de gato.

_– __"Seguramente es un anbu"_ – se dijo.

– ¿Haruno Sakura?

– Hai.

– Hokage-sama solicita su presencia inmediatamente – dijo desapareciendo en un puff.

Si su maestra la mandaba a llamar con un anbu es porque el asunto era de suma importancia. No perdió ni un segundo más. Se alistó y salió corriendo hacia la torre Hokage.

Al llegar, golpeó la puerta y recibió un adelante. Allí se encontró con el resto de su equipo y el perezoso de Shikamaru.

– ¿Me mandó llamar Tsunade-shishou?

– Si Sakura, es importante y necesito que estés calmada y prestes atención.

– Hai – respondió la ojijade.

– Anoche recibí noticias del Kazekage. Tus padres nunca llegaron y encontraron sus pertenencias cerca de la entrada de la Aldea de la Arena.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿cómo? Shishou usted dijo que ese viaje no sería peligroso para ellos.

– Lo sé pero tranquila. Ya mandé un escuadrón de rastreo y están buscándolos, pero necesito que ustedes estén listos para servirles de apoyo. Partirán en una hora. Los detalles se los dí a Shikamaru. Eso es todo.

– Hai – respondieron y salieron en silencio.

La pelirosa salió corriendo y Naruto trató de detenerla, pero Kakashi intervino:

– Déjala que asimile todo. Ella es fuerte.

– Pero Kakashi-sensei, ¿y si trata de irse sola a buscarlos?

– No lo hará. La vigilaré, tu tranquilo.

– Está bien – aceptó el rubio a regañadientes.

***POV SAKURA***

La ira y la desesperación la invadían. Llegó a su casa y destrozó cada cosa que encontraba en su camino. Estaba molesta con Tsunade por no dejarla que los acompañara. Subió a su habitación en busca de sus cosas mientras soltaba todas las lágrimas que venía acumulando en el camino. La angustia y la preocupación la embargaban, ¿qué sería de ella si sus padres…? No, debía ser positiva. No les pasaría nada. Ella y su equipo los rescatarían. Después de verse reflejada en el espejo con su característica mirada de determinación, decidió alistarse y salir al punto de encuentro lo más antes posible.

***FIN POV SAKURA***

Sin que ella se diese cuenta, el peliplata dejó de observarla por la ventana y salió corriendo a alistarse para la misión.

Una hora después, todos estaban listos para partir. Naruto la recibió con un abrazo y le dijo:

– Sakura-chan rescataremos a tus padres, dattebayo.

– Arigatou Naruto.

– Bien, si ya estamos todos, es hora de partir – dijo Kakashi poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirosa en señal de apoyo.

– Hai – se escuchó al unísono y todos salieron corriendo.

– ¿Hacia dónde hay que ir Shikamaru? – preguntó Sai.

– Tsunade-sama me dijo que el informe del equipo de rastreo indicaba que encontraron un rastro en dirección a uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, en la Aldea de la Hierba.

– ¡¿Nani?! Pero… ¿Orochimaru no estaba muerto, dattebayo? – preguntó confundido el ojiazul.

– Si, pero parece que no es él quien está detrás de esto, sino uno de sus subordinados. No dieron muchos detalles en el reporte.

Sakura iba muy callada, procesando cada minúsculo detalle que le pudiera dar una pista del paradero de sus padres y la razón por la que los habían secuestrado. Sai notó el silencio y se animó a preguntar:

– Sakura, ¿en qué piensas? No deberías distraerte – dedicándole una de sus sonrisas falsas.

– Hai, sólo pienso que… Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué llevaban mis padres para que los raptaran así? Debe haber una razón para ello. Ellos no tienen ningún kekkei genkai ni son personas importantes de la aldea…

– No lo sé Sakura – le mintió, pues sabía perfectamente la razón.

**FLASH BACK**

Era la una de la madrugada. Estaba leyendo felizmente su querido Icha Icha cuando un anbu tocó su puerta.

– Hatake Kakashi, Hokage-sama solicita su presencia de inmediato – dijo y se retiró.

– _"Bueno debe ser importante si me manda a llamar a esta hora. Será mejor que me apresure"_ – pensó.

Subió a su habitación, se alistó con su traje característico de Jounin, guardó su querido libro en su bolsa trasera y salió camino a la Torre Hokage.

– _"¿Para qué me habrá mandado a llamar Tsunade?"_ – se preguntaba mientras caminaba.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la entrada. Subió las escaleras y luego llamó a la puerta, recibiendo un adelante desde el interior de la sala.

– ¿Me mandó a llamar Hokage-sama?

– Así es Kakashi. Tengo una misión especial para ti. Me ha llegado información de que los padres de Sakura fueron secuestrados. Ya mandé un equipo en su búsqueda.

– ¿Y yo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó seriamente.

– Debes vigilar y proteger con tu vida a Sakura. Sus padres no llevaban ningún elemento de valor, por lo que me lleva a pensar que lo que quieren es el poder oculto de los Haruno.

– ¿Poder oculto? ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó sorprendido el peliplata.

– El clan Haruno, que está prácticamente extinto, tenía un kekkei genkai que casi nadie conocía. Lo llamaban _"Daikufurawa"_. Según Kizashi Haruno, el padre de Sakura, los ojos de quien lo posee se vuelven totalmente negros con una flor de cerezo rosa en el centro y con él no sólo es capaz de predecir los movimientos del oponente, sino que tienen el poder de controlar la naturaleza. Es decir, que podría utilizar todos los elementos en un solo ataque. Además, según una antigua leyenda de su clan, si la persona que posee el _Daikufurawa_ logra perfeccionar este poder, será capaz de darle vida a objetos inanimados. Pero él dice que jamás vio en su clan que alguien lo lograra, ni siquiera él logró despertarlo – terminó de explicar la ojimiel.

– Entonces, ¿usted cree que los raptaron para obtener ese kekkei genkai de Sakura? Pero si jamás la he visto usarlo, ¿cómo es posible que lo haya despertado?

– No lo ha hecho aún. Es por eso que necesito que la vigiles. Ella no sabe nada al respecto y si llega a enterarse, no sé qué es capaz de hacer. Además, no sabe mentir, por lo que si los enemigos descubren que no lo tiene, matarán a sus padres.

– Entiendo, ¿algo más que deba saber? – preguntó el peliplata.

– No, por ahora eso es todo. Mañana los mandaré como apoyo del equipo de rastreo. Todavía no me ha llegado su reporte, por eso no los mando ya.

– ¿No cree que sería peligroso que Sakura esté en esta misión?

– Claro que es peligroso, pero tú la conoces tan bien como yo y sabes que si no la dejo ir, buscará la forma de hacerlo. Incluso sería capaz de irse a hurtadillas a buscarlos. Es por eso que dejaré que los acompañe y por ello te pido que la vigiles. Ahora, ve.

– Hai – asintió Kakashi saliendo de la oficina.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

– No te preocupes. Haremos todo lo posible para traerlos sanos y salvos – completó su respuesta el sensei.

– Ah que problemático, pero descuida. Somos ninjas de la Hoja y no dejaremos que los lastimen – aportó el Nara.

– Tranquila fea, los rescataremos – apoyó Sai, sonriéndole esta vez sinceramente a la pelirosa.

– Arigatou minna – Sakura les dedicó una mirada de ternura a cada uno y dijo ya con su típica expresión de determinación en el rostro – Bien, andando. Apresuremos el paso – y aumentó la velocidad con la que corría.

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Espera, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto.

– Vamos, aumentemos la velocidad – ordenó Kakashi, algo preocupado de lo que podría suceder – _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_ – pensó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola holaaa, disculpen la tardanza es que sigo estudiando y he tenido un par de problemas personales que no me han dejado en paz...en fin no las aburriré y dejaré que lean tranquilas este capi...espero les guste y si es así dejen un comentario...sin mas que decir, ¡a leer!**

**Ja ne!**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

***POV SAKURA***

Estaban muy cerca, podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal, hace horas deberían haberse encontrado con el otro escuadrón y no había rastros de ellos. Era una trampa, estaba segura. Pero, ¿qué era lo que esos tipos buscaban? ¿Dinero, joyas, un kekkei genkai? No, de seguro eso último era imposible. En su clan nunca existió ninguno. O al menos nunca escuchó sobre eso. La otra opción era que la buscasen por ser la mejor ninja médico después de Tsunade-shishou. Eso era lo más lógico, pues Tsunade no abandonaría la aldea de ser sumamente necesario y si la capturasen, tendrían todo un ejército de ninjas, sin mencionar a los aliados de la Arena, buscándola y eso sí sería un problema. Entonces, sólo les quedaría raptar a su discípula, o sea, ella. Tenía sentido, al menos para ella, que fuera eso lo que buscaban y la razón por la que secuestraran a sus padres.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no había notado que sus compañeros la estaban llamando hasta que Naruto la detuvo.

***FIN POV SAKURA***

– ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – le cuestionó.

– Pues te estuvimos hablando y no respondías. Kakashi-sensei dice que nos detengamos aquí un momento.

– Bien – ella se acercó a su sensei. Tenía una inquietud y se la haría saber – Kakashi-sensei, ¿no deberíamos ya habernos encontrado a los anbus rastreadores?

– Es por eso que nos detuvimos Sakura, observa cuidadosamente ese árbol – le dijo señalando a un lugar en específico – ¿Puedes ver?

– Si, hay rastros de sangre y marcas de una batalla, ¿cree que les pudo pasar algo?

– Exacto, hay que avanzar con cautela – el peliplata no alcanzó a decir nada más, puesto que encontraron a uno de los anbus agonizando.

Sakura se acercó rápidamente hacia él dispuesta a curarlo y saber lo que le había ocurrido. Sin embargo, el hombre le tomó la mano antes que ella comenzara con el proceso de curación y le dijo:

– Ya no hay salvación para esto. No vale la pena.

– Soy ninja médico, puedo salvarte la vida – le aseguró la pelirosa.

– Ya es tarde, busca a tus padres. Están en esa dirección a mil quinientos metros – le señaló – Tengan cuidado, hay trampas y papeles bomba por todos lados. A…además hay uno entre…entre ellos que es demasiado fuer… fuerte cof cof – el anbu tocía y tocía y cada vez mucha sangre salía de su boca.

– Pero, ¿quién está detrás de esto, dattebayo? – le indagó Naruto horrorizado.

– Es alguien… alguien que ya conocieron una vez – no logró articular más palabras, pues el hombre yacía muerto.

– Hay que apresurarnos, rápido – la pelirosa salió corriendo en la dirección indicada, no antes de haberle cerrado los ojos a uno de los hombre que dio su vida por rescatar a sus padres.

– ¡Sakura, Naruto! ¡Noooo, esperen! – les gritó Kakashi, pero era demasiado tarde, ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlos.

– Tsk, que problemáticos. Vamos, andando. Hay que alcanzarlos o cometerán una imprudencia – ordenó el Nara.

– Hai – respondieron los restantes.

Naruto y Sakura habían avanzado demasiado y habían perdido de vista a su equipo. El rubio estaba preocupado, pues tampoco había tenido un buen presentimiento, por lo que dijo:

– Sakura-chan deberíamos esperar a los demás. Algo está mal dattebayo…

– No Naruto, que nos alcancen. Sé que es una trampa, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados hasta que asesinen a mis padres. Si quieres, espéralos tú. Yo seguiré hasta encontrarlos.

– Oye también estoy preocupado por ellos, dattebayo. Son tu familia y no dejaré que los dañen, pero hay que hacer un plan. Sé que soy el menos indicado para decirlo pero… no podemos llegar allá sin nada en mente – le explicó el ojiazul.

– Tú no tendrás nada en mente pero yo sí, ¿ves ahí? Hay una cabaña – señaló a lo lejos – Los deben tener ahí. Vamos sigilosamente y echamos un vistazo. Si están ahí, entraré para llamar su atención mientras tú te escabulles y rescatas a mis padres sin que ellos se den cuenta.

Naruto la tomó del brazo y con una mirada suplicante le dijo:

– Por favor Sakura, esperemos unos minutos a los demás para armar una estrategia con Shikamaru.

– Hnn, está bien pero si en cinco minutos no están aquí, llevaremos a cabo mi plan.

– De acuerdo, dattebayo – asintió el rubio muy preocupado.

El plazo pactado por ambos shinobis llegó a su fin y se acercaron sigilosamente desmayando a cada sujeto que aparecía sin mostrar su presencia. Finalmente, se asomaron a la dichosa cabaña y lo que vieron los dejó helados, principalmente a la pelirosa. Sus padres se encontraban allí pero estaban muy mal heridos, tenían sangre en todas sus ropas y muchos moretones en sus rostros, señal de que los habían torturado cruelmente. La sangre de Sakura hervía como jamás le había sucedido. En ese momento, localizó a un hombre encapuchado que estaba de espaldas a la ventana, por lo que no pudieron reconocerlo pero sí oírlo. Él se acercaba a Mebuki, la madre de Sakura, y con la mano derecha levantó su rostro.

– Ah querida Mebuki, nunca te había visto tan demacrada – le dijo burlonamente.

– Esa voz… – le susurró a Naruto.

– Sí, la he oído antes, pero ¿dónde? – le respondió.

– Ya deberían rendirse y decirme la verdad. De todas formas lo sabré. Su querida hija viene en camino a salvarlos… Así que si no me dicen ustedes, tendré que sacárselo a ella – una asquerosa risa malvada retumbó en todo el lugar.

– Déjala ir, es a mí a quien quieres, ¿no es así? Está en mi sangre lo que buscas. Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto – dijo Kizashi.

– Te equivocas… Tú no lo posees, sino ya te habrías liberado y no estarían aquí – Kizashi tensó todas sus facciones, pues lo habían descubierto – Ahh veo que lo que dije es cierto…

– No entiendo, ¿por qué haces esto? – Mebuki, ya con sus ojos cristalizados y con terror en ellos, le preguntó – ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hija?

– Oh tranquila, no le haré daño… aún. Sólo necesito su kekkei genkai.

– ¿Qué? Pero si el clan Haruno no tiene ninguno… – exclamó la rubia.

– Eso es lo que tú crees… O tal vez… ¿Kizashi no le has dicho toda la verdad a tu familia? Que mal de tu parte ocultarle cosas a tu esposa eh jajajaja

– Cállate… Lo siento Mebuki pero creí que así las protegería… – se disculpó con su esposa.

– Entiendo, pero a mí debiste decirme al menos… Ya no importa ahora…

– ¡Maldito desgraciado! No obtendrás lo que buscas. Nadie en el clan lo ha despertado.

– Oh… Pero, ¿cómo saber si me estás mintiendo respecto a tu hija? Ah si… ¿por qué no le preguntamos? Sakura ven, no seas tímida, acércate – gritó el encapuchado apuntando con su dedo a la ventana.

Rubio y pelirosa se sorprendieron e intentaron ocultarse, pero fue inútil, ya que sin darse cuenta fueron rodeados por enormes serpientes. No había otra escapatoria más que romper la pared que los separaba de aquellas personas. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas asintiendo con la cabeza y sin perder un minuto más, Sakura cargó su puño con chakra y destrozó el muro.

– Libera a mis padres y consideraré dejarte con vida… ¡Kabuto! – exclamó sorprendidamente – T…Tú… ¿Secuestraste a mis padres? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– Hola Sakurita, que bueno que al fin te decidiste a venir…

– No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

– Creí que alguien tan inteligente como tú habría descifrado mis intenciones, aunque a juzgar por tu reacción ni siquiera sabías que yo estaba detrás de todo esto. Pero ahora que sé que tu padre no te ha dicho nada, comprobaré por mí mismo si despertaste el Daikufurawa – explicó el peliblanco acomodándose sus lentes.

– ¿El qué? – preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

– ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Te ves horrible, dattebayo – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza de acuerdo con su comentario, pues el hombre estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Sus ojos, rodeados por una sombra violeta, se parecían a los de una serpiente. Su piel se veía escamosa y debajo de su capa sobresalía una horrible y peligrosa serpiente.

– Ahhh pero si es Naruto-kun… Esta nueva apariencia es mi forma perfecta, mi modo Sanin, pero en fin… Estás interrumpiendo, mejor vete a jugar a otra parte – expresó Kabuto haciendo un gesto con las manos, señal que los animales rastreros interpretaron como una orden. Inmediatamente, atacaron al ojiazul, obligándolo a retroceder y separarse cada vez más de la pelirosa.

– Bien… ¿en qué estábamos? Ah sí, ya recordé… Dame tu kekkei genkai o tus padres pasarán a mejor vida.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si yo no tengo ningún kekkei genkai! – exclamó alarmada.

– Bien, entonces será por las malas. Despídete de ellos Sakurita – sacó un kunai de su bolsa trasera y lo dirigió hacia Kizashi.

– ¡Papá nooooo! – gritó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para evitar el golpe final.


End file.
